Inky Void 2
by TwoEvilAuthoresses
Summary: Once again, Anna and Jenna voyage back into the Inky Void. They are joined by some of their favorite characters. Get ready for some hammer bashing AND and marriage! (and some rap of course!)


Thank you for coming back to read the second installment of Inky Void!!! It really means a lot to us!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't plan to, don't sue...  
  
Inky Void 2  
  
Once again, we find ourselves in the inky void that we love so much while listening to 95.5 the beat. The two evil authoresses are once again very bored. So they decided to write another pointless fanfic for their amusement. Enjoy...  
  
After finishing their leftover Thanksgiving pie, the evil authoresses and their dogs Maggie and Savannah, find themselves in March. So they wandered back to the Inky Void to think up of some more pointless, yet funny fanfics, while waiting for stupid Cartoon Network to put out new Dragon Ball Z episodes. The two sat at their annoying keyboard, trying to think of some ideas. Having no luck, they sat here writing all this gibberish that you have just read......  
  
Jenna: Roll out! Roll out! That's my song!!  
  
Anna: *groans* Not again! I thought we established that already, and you said you wouldn't say it again!  
  
Jenna: I lied!! I know!! *snaps fingers*  
  
Trunks falls on Jenna.  
  
Jenna: Yay!  
  
Jenna &Trunks: Where'd you get that platinum chain wit them diamonds in 'em. Where'd you get that matchin Benz wit them windows tinted...  
  
Maggie: *howling*  
  
Anna: Great, not you too!!!  
  
Sensing Anna's grief Savannah starts howling too. Anna breaks down crying, and rolls over on her back and begins to twitch.  
  
Anna: Quick before it's too late! *snaps fingers*  
  
Vegita falls from, where ever the anime fall from. He is grumbling.  
  
Vegita: I hope I have a bigger part in this pointless fanfic.  
  
Anna: You will if you stop them from singing.  
  
Jenna and Trunks are still singing Roll Out by Ludicris.  
  
Vegita: Darn it! *snaps fingers* Not that stupid song again!  
  
Vegita had unknowingly snapped his fingers, and now we can figure out who he thinks about. And who else should fall on top of him but Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
Vegita: Huh? How'd you get here?  
  
Dorothy: You snapped me here! Are we going to start a war???? Pllleeeeeaaasssseeee???!!!!  
  
Vegita: *Looks around nervously* Ummmm...  
  
Vegita pushes her down the nearest plot hole.  
  
Vegita: Uh, heh heh heh, she wasn't suppose to be here...  
  
Trunks: Dad? Do you need to tell me something? And what was she wearing??!!  
  
Vegita jumps down the plot hole screaming,  
  
Vegita: I stopped them from singing so I'm going!!  
  
Jenna: Hmmm *snaps fingers*  
  
Sailor Mars falls from the black nothing above. She looks around her, and she stops when she spots Trunks. Hearts start circling her head. She somehow slides up next to Trunks.  
  
Mars: Hello, and who might you be?  
  
Jenna: Hey! He's mine!  
  
Mars: Are you sure about that?  
  
Anna: Oh no! I probably should leave before I get hurt but I believe that I am the only sensible one here so I think I'll stay. Okay girls, I think there is a reasonable way to settle this.  
  
Mars: Move it sister!  
  
Jenna and Mars start fighting. Trunks has moved to the opposite side of the inky void (if that's possible) with Anna, and they are eating popcorn. Maggie and Savannah are salivating next to them. Then Trunks thought it best to bring in someone else before Mars hurt Jenna.  
  
Anna: That's all right, Jenna has the power of hammer space.  
  
As they watch, Jenna pulls out her favorite hammer (the largest one she could think of at the moment) and smashed Mars. Mars snaps her fingers and the Sailor Scouts appear behind her.  
  
Mars: HELP!!!  
  
But, unfortunately, all the Sailor Scouts were staring at Trunks (even Ami), drooling.  
  
Mars: *sweatdrops* Figures. I'll just have to do this on my own I guess.  
  
Before Mars could do anything else, she was once again hammered by Jenna with her exceptionally large hammer, that under normal circumstances she would not have been able to hold. Jenna then tosses her hammer away. She walks over to Mars, picks her up and throws her across the void. Mars hits the inky wall. She falls to the ground covered in black ink. She begins to whine.  
  
Mars: *whining* My life has no purpose now!  
  
Anna: Here I can fix that! Let me introduce you into the wonderful world of video gaming!! This is a Game Boy Advanced. And here is your first game, Golden Sun. Enjoy!!  
  
Anna proceeds to push Mars, who is now drawn into the game, down a plot hole. Behind Anna, Jenna has pulled yet another hammer out of hammer space and is pounding the other Sailor Scouts for staring at her beloved Trunks.  
  
Jenna: Take that! And that! Here's another one!!  
  
Trunks: Jenna I think you've pounded them enough. I think it's time to put the hammer back where it came from.  
  
Jenna sits down and pouts.  
  
Trunks: Oh, it's okay Jenna, there will be other things to pound, but I don't think that the Sailor Scouts want to be pounded anymore.  
  
Jenna: *sniffles* Okay, if you say so. *Jumps up, obviously feeling MUCH better* Now what should we do?  
  
Trunks: Jenna, will you marry me?  
  
Anna: WHAT? Wait! You're only FIFTEEN!!  
  
Trunks: So? What's wrong with that?  
  
Jenna: Yes!!  
  
Anna: *pacing back and forth* Well, for one thing, you haven't even finished school, and you haven't even got you're driver's license yet!  
  
Jenna: In the Bible times people got married at thirteen!  
  
Anna: Yeah, well, that was different. They just inherited family jobs! Besides, don't you want to get out and live life on your own for a little while, with nothing tying you down? I mean...wait.... Oh my god. Optimistic point. When you're gone, I don't have to listen to that stupid song anymore! Yeah!  
  
Anna snaps her fingers and a white carriage and four white horses appear.  
  
Jenna: Horses?  
  
Anna: I like horses. Would you prefer a bicycle built for two, maybe?  
  
Trunks: The horses are fine.  
  
Anna: Off you go!  
  
Jenna and Trunks get into the carriage and ride off into the nearest plot hole.  
  
The Next Day  
  
The doorbell rings at Anna's house. The sun is shining, and all seems well. Anna opens the door.  
  
Jenna and Trunks: Hi, Anna!  
  
Anna: What are you two doing here?!  
  
Jenna: We're coming to live with you!  
  
Anna: *giving Jenna here best puppy dog eyes* Please, no. I've seen Sayjins eat. We already HAVE massive grocery bills.  
  
Jenna: Don't worry. We'll work something out!  
  
Jenna and Trunks: Roll out! Roll out! Where'd you get that platinum chain wit them diamonds in 'em. Where'd you get that matchin Benz wit them windows tinted...  
  
Anna: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
